Ten Times
by PrankBook
Summary: I chose ten songs from my itunes library and made each into a Fred and Hermione story.
1. Almost Lover

**I decided to write a series of writing drabbles based on ten songs in my itunes.  
>The pairing is FredHermione in all of these.**

**Almost Lover - A Fine Frenzy**

They say the first year is the hardest when you lose someone you love. Hermione had read through a book on how to deal with grief and it didn't help at all. It was the first winter after the battle. Months had gone by, their dead long buried. It still shocked her each morning to wake up with the realization that he was gone. Her _Fred_ was gone. It seemed like only yesterday that his fingers had been dancing across her flesh, his hand holding hers, and his lips pressed to her own.

Hermione shivered at the memory and clung tighter to the sweater she was wearing. It was much too big for her tiny body, she had noted. _It was made for a boy with a beaters build_ she thought sadly. She began walking to a place she had become depressingly familiar with these past months. It wasn't until she reached the white marble grave that she began to cry.

Hermione fell to her knees in front of his grave much like she always did each time she visited. Her mitten covered fingers ran over the stone so she could read the words that must have been burned into her brain by now. 

Frederick Gideon Weasley  
>April 1st 1978 - May 2nd 1998<br>Beloved brother and son.  
>May there always be a smile in heaven.<p>

She traced the first four letters of his name with her fingers ignoring the fact that her tears were flowing freely. "Oh_ Fred_," she whispered as if he were standing right next to her. "I miss you so much." Breathing out the last word she covered her hand to her mouth before she began to quietly sob. "Why'd you have to go?" She asked each time she visited him. It was childish to ask this question, let alone think it, but it always seemed to slip out.

Hermione cleared her throat and took a deep breath trying to calm down. Each time she visited him she would tell him about her day and tried to keep him up to date incase he was listening to her words. "Today I went to the shop and visited George-" She stopped taking in a short breath as she though of George, the half of a whole that was now a broken man. "He offered me a tea and I stupidly drank it. My hair was green for an hour," She let out a tiny laugh at the story she was retelling. George rarely pranked anyone these days so Hermione, while she did not appear it, was happy he had chosen her to be his victim. "He misses you, Fred. We all do."

Hermione wished she could stop coming here and saying these things. None of it would bring him back but she hoped that where ever he was he was listening. "Harry and Ginny are getting married soon. Your mum's been pushing Ron and I together since last June but I...I just can't." She took another breath as she felt the familiar prickle of tears in her eyes. "I can't love him, Fred. I _can't_ love him when I love you."

What she wouldn't kill for another moment with him. For another hug or a kiss from the man she loved. Hermione couldn't love another, not when the loss of Fred had smashed her heart into pieces. He died, and as horrible as it sounded, he took a piece of her with him. Hermione glanced down at the red Weasley sweater she wore and wrapped her arms around her middle trying to stay warm. The large yellow F stood out amongst all the white. "We almost had it all, didn't we?" She questioned her eyes now on the marble grave. Her hands going to the chain around her neck that carried the ring he had given her.

_"Marry me, Hermione." _He'd said to her one night as they snuggled to keep warm. _"Marry me and I promise we'll be the happiest people this world has ever seen." _Never in her life had Hermione felt the rush of feeling she had then. The logical thoughts of 'we're so young, what would Ron say?' Never crossed her mind as she smiled and kissed him in response. _"Yes," _She'd breathed before kissing him again, _"I love you." _She could still remember the look on his face when she'd said yes, he grinned like the happiest man in the world. _"Knew you couldn't resist my charms, Granger."_ He'd commented going back to his funny self. This had caused a laughing fit from them both once she'd mentioned that he in fact had no charm.

Hermione wasn't ready to move on. She wasn't ready to push forward with her life at all, all she wanted was to go back to what she had. "I'll come back tomorrow, Fred." She pressed her fingers to her lips and then touched the marble grave. "I love you."


	2. Winter Song

**Winter Song - Sara Bareilles & Ingrid Michaelson**

Months into Harry, Ron and Hermione's hunt for the horcruxes snow began to fall. The air turned frozen which Hermione felt every bit of as she kept watch. Tonight was her night to sit on the cold ground in the Forest of Dean and wear the locket. The forest was a terrifying place to be at night. While she would much rather be inside sitting next to a warm fire she knew that she had to be out here. What if anything happened to Harry or Ron if she wasn't paying attention? She'd never forgive herself.

_"Hello ladies and gents! Welcome to this evenings addition to Potterwatch. Rapier here with some good news and a bit of bad." _Hermione's head turned towards the sound of a familiar voice. It was Fred, she was sure of it. Quickly getting up before she missed a word he said she crept into the tent. _"The good news is that the-boy-who-lived and refuses to die has yet to turn up. We here at Potterwatch would like to take a moment to let you know that Harry Potter is in fact alive. He's Harry bleedin' Potter, isn't he? If he was dead, you'd know." _Hermione covered her mouth as a tiny giggle escaped at Fred's words. Oh how she'd missed him. Moving passed a sleeping Ron and Harry she snatched the radio from the table and moved back outside to her post. 

_"The bad news, ladies and gents, is that Severus Snape has been named Headmaster of Hogwarts. He and several other death eaters have recently made the school their home." _Hermione froze. Snape? Headmaster? A frown marred her face as she thought about Snape taking the place of Dumbledore. Not only was he working for Voldemort but-_"Not to worry though! We here at Pottermore, well the more rambunctious bunch, have decided to send Snape some shampoo. Professor, if you're listening, you need it." _Hermione threw her head back and laughed. It had been so long since she had heard anyone make a joke about anything, let alone have it be Fred. She grinned at the radio hoping it wasn't the end of his broadcast. _"Ah my gentle listeners, it seems to be that time where I must sign off. Before I do I would just like to add one thing." _Hermione paused and leaned in as if that would help her hear what he was about to say any better, _"I hope my favorite bookworm is listening in and I hope she's alright. Rapier out!" _The second the last word was out of his mouth the radio clicked, the light going off, and went silent.

Hermione stared at the radio half expecting it to turn on again and hear Fred's laugh come out of it. The bookworm chuckled before quietly saying, "I miss you too, Fred."


	3. Sarah Smiles

**Sarah Smiles - Panic! At The Disco**

Fred Weasley would be the first to tell you that he was perfectly fine living a life without romance,_ thankyouverymuch_. He was content with his spontaneous lifestyle, living with his brother and working at the joke shop. Fred didn't have a care in the world nor a complaint. Until Hermione showed up.

To his credit, Fred had tried to resist her. He took one look at her messy hair, her mile long skirt and the angry expression on her features and tried to look away. Only he couldn't. Fred had been too focused on her appearance to notice that she had been talking for five minutes. On today of all days Hermione Granger had bolted into his store with a purpose and he wasn't paying one bit of attention to it. "Oh, sorry?" He asked snapping out of his thoughts.

"Honestly, Fred!" She scolded, her hands going to her hips. He had noticed, but didn't comment on, how her 'Honestly Fred' had sounded a lot like her 'Honestly Ronald' but he liked the new version better. "Haven't you been listening to me?" She asked, glaring.

"Not in the slightest, love. Mind repeating?" Fred knew if he valued his life, and this conversation with Granger, he'd throw in some Weasley charm. The response was merely an eye roll and a mutter of something that sounded like 'justlikeyourbrother.' Hermione pulled a white piece of paper out of her skirt pocket and handed it to him.

"See this? It's a list of people who have called the Ministry to complain about your products. Now I've stuck my neck out for you countless times when it comes to this but no more! You need to do something about this, Fred. I know how much this shop means to you, I'd hate to see you lose it over something so silly as this."

Fred was surprised, he'd always thought that Hermione had thought the joke shop was...well, a joke. Nothing of importance since she had never said anything otherwise. "Thank you, Gra-Hermione." He said taking the list. "I promise you George and I will take care of this straight away." Well, he thought, maybe we'll just send them something nasty in the mail. That's taking care of it, isn't it?

"You're welcome, Fred. I'd hate to see anything bad happen to this place." She turned to walk away from him but paused, "If I get one more owl in complaint I'll march right back here and you'll never hear the end of it."

"Good thing Georgie's half deaf, isn't it?" A grin forming on his lips. A look of frustration passed quickly over Hermione's face before she laughed. Fred knew it was right out of one of those muggle movies, but he froze. Her laugh had to be the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard. Almost as great as the sound of Weasley fireworks or Ron screaming at a spider. There was a tiny part of him that wanted to make her laugh again.

"Goodbye, Fred!" She said with a wave before turning and leaving the store. He looked down at the paper she'd given him. With a smirk he crumpled it up and tossed it in the garbage next to him. He'd let one more person complain just as long as she'd come around to yell at him about it.

Fred was definitely a goner.


End file.
